


Forging a new Valkyrie

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Asset growth, Ball Growth, Corruption, Dick Growth, F/F, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, I had to add that tag because I'd get hounded if I didn't, Implied Death, Lots of Cum, Mental Corruption, Muscle Growth, Out of Character, SIVA (Destiny) - Freeform, SIVA corruption but in a super fun way, Size Difference, ball worship, body enhancement, ludicrous amounts of cum, mini-giantess, physical corruption, this was a fun one to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Activity on Mars has calmed down, and activity on the moon has peaked like never before. Ana is stuck with the Valkyrie on Mars but tries to think of ways to send it to aid guardians on the moon. Her intentions are good, and her theory is solid, unfortunately things don't go as planned...but not unwanted.This was a super fun commission to write and I absolutely loved writing about Destiny
Series: Commissions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390072
Kudos: 16





	Forging a new Valkyrie

“Nice work, that should make the hive think twice.” The voice echoed over the coms as the hive scattered back underground, some getting picked off by over-aggressive guardians, while others managed to escape the more passive ones. Mars. Quite the beautiful place, all things considered.

Sure, it wasn’t Venus or Earth, it didn’t have large oceans like Titan, even though Titan was nothing but oceans. But the ice contrasting against the red sand certainly made for some spectacular views. And when you take away the rampaging cabal, and the murderous hive, it was nice.

That’s what made the Braytech complex so appealing, it was one of the few safe zones on the entire planet, Ana made sure of that. As she typed away at her computers, watching guardians outside the windows running, jumping, flipping, flying and…she wasn’t too sure what that hunter was doing, she started to think. She missed her gunslinger days, but there was nothing exactly stopping her from getting back into the fight, except the fact she was the only one able to communicate with Rasputin.

She knew if she left, things would go downhill quickly. Rasputin might try and order guardians and they wouldn’t understand and anger him. And then Zavala would come down on him with a vengeance and that would be another war that they just couldn’t afford.

She sighed as she leaned against the window, her thoughts moving faster than she could follow. And speaking of another war, with the Scarlet keep on the moon, the pyramid, these nightmares, there was just so much going on that she was having trouble keeping up with it all.

“If only I could help from here.” She turned to see guardians walking up to her, asking for bounties, turning in materials, or the rare few bringing her odd things they found while on patrol. It was simple, it kept her occupied, but she really wanted to help where the fighting was actually happening.

As the guardians left, she went back to her thoughts. “If they could use the Valkyrie, that would make fights on the moon so much easier. That would certainly give those nightmares a run for their…wait a minute.” Ana’s eyes went wide as an idea came to her, an idea that may have seemed crazy on the surface, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she just might be able to pull it off.

She started going through data on her computer, running a couple of calculations, and checking resources. “Yeah, definitely. I’d need some time to try it out, but I think I can pull that off.” Ana smiled as she checked on any ongoing escalation sessions, thankfully there weren’t any, and made a call. “Hey, Zavala? Yeah, I have an experiment I’m going to try and run to help the Vanguard out on the moon and throughout the system. Yeah, I won’t be available for a bit, I just need to borrow one or two frames to cover for me while I’m gone. Yeah, a couple of Shaxx’s redjacks should do fine.” ~

“Okay Rasputin, let’s see how this goes.” Ana had moved herself deeper into the Alton Dynamo compound, currently set up in the neural net core. When Xol attacked she had the guardians overload the net, resulting in a more powerful Valkyrie, so she had to do a bit of…cleanup.

Thankfully, Rasputin had the compound on the most advanced automated repair systems in the system, so it was quick work. But once that was said and done, she got to work. “Alright. The neural net is holding steady. Let’s give this a go.” Ana moved to the secondary terminal she had set up, checking power levels and other systems. Everything was holding steady.

“Okay.” She started the sequence, Siva starting to flow into the core, the Valkyrie being reforged right before her eyes. “Attention all guardians, this is Ana Bray. Just a heads up, I’m running some experiments so if you have problems with the Valkyrie or try to summon it…well just letting you know.”

The power started to surge, Siva flowing into the core as Ana monitored the progress. “Node five needs extra surge protection, and node twenty doesn’t have anything flowing through it at all. Rasputin, can you find a fix?” The problems seemed to fix themselves as Ana kept everything under wraps, it was going to work.

And as they say, don’t jinx it. As soon as Ana started smiling about the experiment, the power surged. It surged past all limits and restraints, way beyond what it should have even been able to achieve. “Cut the feeds now!” Ana tried to shut everything down as fast as she could, but she just wasn’t fast enough.

The core surged behind her, growing brighter by the second. “OH SHI-” The resulting explosion shook the entire Warmind compound, bringing everything to a standstill. Hive quickly retreated underground, Cabal retreated to their ships, and guardians scrambled to find out what happened.

“Ugh. That did not go as planned.” Ana rubbed her head as she sat up, looking to Jinju as the nodded at her. “Thanks.” She stood up, looking around at the core with mixed feelings. “Well, there goes all that work.” The core was destroyed, metal and fragments were thrown every which way.

Ana went up to her monitor, lifting it back up and setting it straight, and was pleasantly surprised to see it was still functioning. “Guess it got lucky. Or maybe I was in the way of the explosion.” She shrugged as she started going through the data on the cracked screen, trying to see what happened, and how she could fix it.

She wiped her brow, letting out a heavy sigh as she looked over the data, unable to find anything. Unknown to her, however, there was something far more intriguing happening that she should have kept her eyes open for.

The Siva in the air, released from the explosion from the core, was trying to find purpose. Fortunately, it found something to do rather quickly. The tiny, almost unnoticeable particles began to gravitate towards Ana, little by little gaining traction as they absorbed into her.

Under normal circumstances, the Siva would have begun to corrupt, overtake and otherwise reprogram whatever they came in contact with. However, this Siva was under Rasputin’s control, so it didn’t follow the same rules, and it showed.

As the tiny nanomachines seeped into Ana, the heat inside her seemed to raise, causing her to wipe her brow more and more as she skimmed through data. “Damn, I’ll need to get some coolant rerouted. Its boiling in here.” If only she knew it wasn’t the room that was boiling.

Her cells rippled with the energy of the Siva, growing stronger, repairing themselves at a rate that even made guardian resurrection seem slow. Ana bit her lip as she looked down at her hand, clenching her fist and letting her hand go limp. “Strange.” Ana’s eyes began to scan her hand, looking deeper into her cells.

The Siva should have stood out, but given it was already inside her from the moment she was resurrected by Jinju, thanks to her body being blown apart, it honestly made sense why she couldn’t see it. She scowled as she went back to her data, typing away at a furious pace as the nanomachines started to work.

As Ana continued to type, her fingers seemed to move faster and faster, the clacking of the keys getting louder and louder. Yet Ana didn’t notice, in fact, she felt exactly the same as if nothing was changing, and that was far from the truth.

She wiped her brow again, sweat starting to drip down her face as her body felt it was warming up by the second. She looked down at her hand again, clenching her hand into a fist and letting it go limp. Something seemed off, she was having some…urges. Urges she couldn’t explain, yet she felt mentally pushed to act on them.

“Damn, gotta focus.” Her words seemed out of breath, even though she hadn’t done anything. Yet she most certainly had been doing many things, all internally, thanks to the Siva swarming her cells. She brought her hands back to the keys, only for them to go straight through, making her stop.

“Wait…what?” Ana pulled her fingers out of the keyboard, looking in shock at what she had done. Once more, she looked down at her hand, clenching her hand in a fist, but this time she didn’t stop there. She pulled her hand up, flexing her entire arm as she pulled it closer, and it felt…good.

Ana smiled as she looked at her arm go lax, the muscles slowly relaxing, yet at the same time, they seemed more. Ana shook her head as she shook her arm around, trying to forget how good it felt, how much she wanted to do it again. She reached her other hand out, a tingling in her arm making her freeze as she looked over.

Somehow, she was already flexing her arm, the muscles beneath her clothes rippling as she let her arm go lax. She had never been that muscular that she could see them beneath her clothes, yet that wasn’t what was important to her. “No, damnit stop. I’m not…flexing anymore. No matter…how much I…I…”

Ana gulped as she looked down at her hands. She clenched her fists as she slowly raised her arms, up to her shoulders, and then over her head as she flexed her arms once more. This time it felt even better than the last, forcing her to bite her lip from the intense feelings running through her.

She let her arms down as she looked over her body. Her clothes seemed slightly stretched, especially around her chest, did she…no, there was no way. “I have to get out of here…get help or…maybe just…one more…”

Ana couldn’t move, her feet felt planted as she looked at her body. She felt like she was aching, yet at the same time it felt so warm and soothing, something was off. Ana’s breath was starting to become labored, it felt like her heartbeat was getting harder and faster, yet she wasn’t scared.

“Fuck~” Ana couldn’t fight it. As she brought her hands to fists, she flexed her arms again, but this time low, right across her midsection, stretching her muscles once more. “That feels so goood~” Ana bit her lip as she looked down at her body. Yep, she was growing.

It had to be the Siva inside of her, but she didn’t care. As she watched her arms slowly expand, her muscles hardening and bulging, as well as her growing chest, it was all so much to take in and comprehend. And she wanted more. “No, I don’t I need….fucking hell why does this feel so good?”

Ana fell back against a wall as she felt her body shift and change. The warmth inside of her almost made the aches in her body feel like pure pleasure…did she say almost? More like they did, all too well. Ana looked down at the floor to her legs, noticing how much larger they looked, and she felt the sensation overcome her again.

“No…I can’t I have to focus on…finding…” Ana stopped in the middle of her sentence as she pushed her legs together and grunted. She could feel the muscles bulging beneath her clothes even more, hell she could see them. The ripples along her pants, outlining her thighs and calves, she was almost drooling at the sight. If only she could see how much her ass was pushing out in turn, as her thighs slowly began to fill out and widen her silhouette.

She gasped as she let go, watching her muscles relax, leaving her panting as she felt her body heat up. Ana let out a groan as she gripped onto the metal bar she was leaning against, and while she couldn’t tell, it bent beneath her fingers. “What’s happening to me…and why do I love it so much?”

Ana looked down at her legs, a small shiver overcoming her. She wasn’t flexing, she was sure about that, yet at the same time, her clothes seemed much tighter on her. While yes, her ass was pushing out a lot more, along with her hips and chest, that didn’t explain why her gloves felt so tight.

“Don’t tell me…” Ana stood straight up as she walked back over to her terminal, and nearly kicked it over. Where the terminal usually came up to her waist, now it was only halfway up her thighs, she had grown in more than just her muscles.

“Damnit. What happened?” Ana went ahead and kicked the terminal aside, smashing it against the wall with a force she wasn’t expecting, but she didn’t care. “Why did it overload, why did this happen to me, and why the hell do I love it!?” Ana yelled in annoyance as she clenched her hands, gritting her teeth as she inadvertently flexed her arms.

Pulling her hands together as if she was pulling something, her arms bulged in her annoyance. Her biceps kept growing and growing from her annoyance until finally _RIP_. She froze as she was brought back out of her anger, looking down at her arms, seeing her sleeves ripped along her forearms all the way to her shoulders. “Damn…I did that just from…”

Ana looked at her arms as she felt a new sensation overcome her…pride. She smiled as she felt her body heat up again, but this time she watched intently. The rips in her sleeves growing and stretching ever so slightly, her chest pushing out more as her tits grew, same with her thighs and her ass. Then with a couple of small pops, the satchel on her right thigh came off, dangling against her growing body, held on by her belt, which she swore was going to snap any second.

“Amazing…I wonder how big I’ll…no I can’t keep growing.” Ana shook her head, clutching at her forehead with her hand, rubbing her temples, trying to regain her focus. She stepped away from the wall, but forgot a small detail, ripping the metal bar clean out, without even the smallest effort.

“How…why…why am I hating…this?” Ana felt her head throbbing, it felt like something was knocking on her head from the inside out as if something was trying to get out, take control. Her eyes were swarming with tiny particles of Siva, as the corners of her lips turned up in the beginning of a smile.

Ana looked down at the bar she ripped off, smiling with amusement, dropping it and letting it clatter to the floor. She looked at her stretched and torn clothes, chuckling at the straining fabric and her shortened cape. Well, it hadn’t gotten shorter, she had just started to outgrow it. “I feel another one coming…let’s see how much more I grow~”

Ana’s voice sounded much sultrier and more aroused as she clenched her fists, striking a power pose, one she had seen plenty of titans strike in the field. She groaned in arousal as her body heated up and she felt her muscles swell. Her arms bulged out, popping the threads on her sleeves, and she could even hear the tearing sound as her gloves became too small.

Her legs bulged as they strained at her pants, her boots were not holding up in the slightest as they tore at the seams, showing off her bulging calves. She grinned as she watched the floor seem to get further away, knowing full well what was happening. As her body and muscles grew, she felt her clothes grow tighter and tighter, and she fought the urge to rip them off, opting instead for a much more fun alternative.

A loud snap echoed through the room as Ana’s belt finally surrendered, the satchel falling to the floor. “Perfect. I wanna grow out of everything. Nothing can hold this body back!” Ana was ecstatic as she continued flexing and flaunting her body. She wanted more, and her body was eager to deliver.

Her arms grew larger, her muscles rippling and bulging as her sleeves practically exploded with her biceps, her gloves following soon after, becoming shreds in her hands. “Weak clothes~” Ana’s chest bulged out, her breasts straining the fabric, tears showing up along the front of her clothes, showing off the ample flesh yearning to escape.

“Yes!” Ana practically screamed in ecstasy as her clothes shredded and tore, still somehow holding onto her body despite how large she had gotten. Height wise, she had doubled, a twelve-foot behemoth of a hunter who was still growing larger. Her legs looked wider than an entire cabal, rippling with power and chiseled muscles that nothing could compare to.

She flexed her arms in pride, feeling her biceps bulge with strength. “Now THESE are real golden guns~” The cheesiness to her words didn’t even make her flinch as she continued to flex, posing as if she had the entire tower ogling her. She stretched her arms over her head, bending her back as she went to flex her abs, grunting with a wide smile.

That was it, that was the final straw. As Ana stretched and flexed, her abs pushing hard against her clothes, they tore all at once. A loud tear, a louder pop, and her clothes were shreds. Some pieces held on slightly, hanging on her bulging body, while others fell to the floor, shreds of what used to hold her body back.

“Perfect.” Ana looked her body over with intense detail, letting every part of her bask in the open air. She was massive now, standing at fifteen-feet tall, with breasts that could outsize anything and everything. Her arms were chiseled canons, even at rest she could outline each muscle, every fiber nearly bursting with the strength of a hundred titans.

Her legs were long and curvy, the veins beneath her skin just visible enough, but not to a degree one was unsettled. Her thighs were wide, giving her curvy figure the biggest emphasis, but they weren’t all fat, most of it was muscle. Strong, rippling muscle that she was sure she could crush a servitor to dust between her thighs.

She looked behind her at her wide ass, smiling as she smacked herself, letting the sound echo in the room. Her rear was so large she probably couldn’t fit in any seat or ship, even ones made for someone like her size. “Perfect. Nothing could make this body any better~” Oh if only she knew. As if on a hidden command, or simply wanting to improve upon perfection, the Siva inside of her began to work its magic once more.

As Ana continued to stroke her muscles, feeling up her arms, her abs especially, she couldn’t help but notice a sort of cloud around her. The Siva was so potent that it couldn’t all stay inside her body, forming a cloud around her, like an aura of power, she thought.

Then she felt it, the tingling happening deep inside of her body, in her lower regions more specifically. Ana looked down at her quivering lips, smirking as she felt the tingling get stronger. “Oh, I’m surprised I haven’t wanted to do anything with you yet~” Ana fell on her ass, making the room shake as she spread her legs. Taking her hand between them she slowly ran them across her mound, making her shiver and moan with pleasure.

“Oh fuck, sensitive.” Ana moaned as she slowly started getting herself off, pushing her fingers deeper inside of her hole, biting her lips to keep back the moans. But it felt the deeper she tried to go, the shallower she became, that couldn’t be right.

Ana pulled her fingers out, her hand slick with juices as she looked back down, and her eyes grew wide. Her clit was standing tall, well, tall was an understatement. The thing was growing rapidly by the second, and as she watched in fascination, it slowly changed in shape and color, becoming much more phallic.

“A dick…oh yeah, this definitely makes this body better~” Ana wrapped her fingers around her shaft, tensing her muscles at the sensation. “Fuck…that, will take some getting used to.” She smiled as she slowly jerked her growing organ, feeling it fill up her hand and then more…and more…and more.

Soon she had to use both her hands, it was growing so fast. And quickly after that, she was stuck not being able to wrap her fingers around it. “Damn how big is this gonna be?” Ana didn’t really care as her cock kept growing and growing, finally starting to slow down by the time it looked like a third leg, well, if her legs weren’t so massive.

It sat snuggle up against the bottom of her breasts, probably thigh length, and she loved it. She slowly ran her hands down the shaft, surprised at how she hadn’t cum yet, but wondered if she even could. “The only thing that could improve this…” she didn’t even finish her sentence by the time she felt Siva at work again.

Her breath started coming in quick gasps as she felt something changing below her dick. She leaned forward, looking over her breasts and past her cock, gasping as she saw two orbs sitting on the floor. She had balls, and by the traveler they were HUGE. She reached down, feeling both of the swollen orbs against her hands, the warmth and potency inside of them. “Fuck…this is getting too good~”

Ana squeezed her thighs together, pushing her balls up on top of them, allowing her to see just how big they were. Well, while she had nothing to compare them to, they were about half the size of her breasts if she had to guess, which was still massive. She squeezed them between her hands, feeling them move and shift, she swore she could hear cum moving around inside.

“And all thanks to Siva…fuck, now I’m all hot and bothered.” And slowly stroked her cock as she thought about all the things she was going to with her new cock and balls, not even caring that her pussy was gone. She had something better, something she could use more…but on who? ~~~

“Alright, the rest of the compound is secure, nothing inside that could have caused that explosion.” A warlock radioed back to base as she made her way deeper into the Alton Dynamo compound, accompanied by a titan.

“It’s odd, no hive, no cabal, whatever caused that explosion really must have spooked them.” The titan looked out over the edge as they made their way to the core, the frozen chasm completely silent.

The warlock turned to her friend, pulling them along. “Don’t let your guard down though, we can’t just assume they’ve up and run away.” She opened the door, pulling out an SMG as the titan followed behind with a shotgun. The two were almost inseparable, going just about everywhere together, fighting anything they came across.

“I know, I know. I’m just grateful you know? All those hive during escalation protocol can get annoying.” The Warlock scoffed at her friend as they neared the core, unaware of what was waiting for them.

“Oh, don’t give me that, you come by at the last second when I needed you and steal my shotgun.”

“I did not steal it; I can’t help what I get from engrams. And you stole my armor.”

“I can’t steal your armor; it would never fit on me. besides, you’re obsessed with that armor Ana sells, that’s all you use.”

“It looks good. And all you wear is that Yuga Sundown, whatever it is.”

“Because unlike you I worked hard for it and didn’t get lucky.”

“I didn’t get…lucky…holy hell.” The two stopped their bickering as they looked out at the core. It was completely destroyed, pieces of metal strewn about, some sticking into walls, all evidence of a massive explosion. “Well…found it.”

“It looks like the core overloaded.” The warlock slowly began to approach the core, the titan coming up behind her, still looking up in awe. “I hope Ana got clear, this looks like it would have hurt bad.” The warlock knelt down as she inspected a large piece of metal.

“What’s up?” The titan came up and knelt down to her level, looking at the metal bar she was inspecting. At first glance, it appeared to have just been bent in half, not surprising given the explosion, but the closer one looked at it, the odder it seemed to be.

“What does this look like to you?” The warlock held up the bar for the titan to inspect. The looked it over for a couple of seconds before she answered, not allowing the titan a chance. “This looks like someone bent it by hand. And just one hand too, I’ve never seen anything this strong.”

“Well, I’m pretty strong.” The titan almost looked hurt, though you couldn’t see beneath the helmet, as they stood up and continued on their way.

“Yes, I know you are, but that was not something even you could do. Plus, didn’t that handprint look a little…large…” They stopped in their tracks as they looked at the core. But it wasn’t the core that caught their attention, it was the massive cock and balls, attached to the massive Ana Bray who was sitting against the wall, smiling at the two guardians.

“Ah, guardians, good. I need some help if you don’t mind~” Ana smiled down at the titan and warlock that stumbled into the core, still stroking her cock without a care. She could almost see their eyes bulging beneath their helmets, making her smirk widen, as she continued to stroke.

The two guardians looked in shocked awe at Ana, wondering what could have caused this. The warlock took note of the Siva cloud swarming around Ana, but it seemed…different, like an aura or something else. “Ana…what happened?”

The hunter chuckled as she sat up slightly, towering over the two even when sitting down. “Does it matter? Look at me, I’m perfect. Don’t you want to help me with this?” Ana flexed with one arm as she grabbed her cock with the other, shaking it through the air, sending precum spewing about.

“I…think I…might~” The warlock turned in shock to the titan as she slowly started to approach Ana, her hands slowly raising to the cock. The warlock stared in shock, unsure what to do about the situation. But she acted, reaching her arms out and pulling back on the larger woman.

“No, don’t, it’s a trick, or a virus or something. Just look at the Siva around her. We have to…have to…” The warlock stopped in her tracks as she continued looking at the swaying cock. It looked…so delicious, hypnotic even, like it was calling her to service it.

Ana smiled as the two guardians slowly started to approach her, their bodies slow and lethargic as if they were taken over. “I guess I really am that perfect huh?” She giggled as they approached, eager to see what was going to happen.

“She’s so…perfect.” The warlock reached her hand out slowly, getting her gloved hand mere inches away from Ana’s cock.

“She’s so…muscular.” The titan seemed to have a pang of envy in her voice, but it was almost completely overshadowed by the pure lust. She was reaching her hands out in turn towards Ana’s monolithic cock.

As the two guardians got closer and closer, Ana eagerly waiting for them, the Siva cloud around her seemed to get much more…interested. The tiny nanomachines started to envelop the two guardians, the cloud pushing out further around Ana. As they started to push into the guardians, they started to attach to the armor, mostly around the chests.

The guardians stopped as they looked down at their chest, the Siva swarming around them. Slowly, bit by bit, their armor disappeared, revealing their chest, their breasts bouncing free. The Siva stopped in their dissolving yet stayed floating around the trio of guardians.

“There you go, now you can really get to work.” Ana chuckled as the guardians finally pushed up against her cock, making her moan slightly. They grabbed hold of her massive pillar, squeezing their tits into it as they slowly began to move. Almost in perfect sync, moving up and down, pushing their smaller bodies against a cock that was just as big as they were.

“I can smell it through my helmet. It’s so delicious~” The warlock was moaning as she pushed up against Ana, her smaller chest having to do double the work to make sure she pleasured Ana properly. Yet that never slowed her down, she tried just as hard to rub herself all over Ana’s cock as much as she could.

The titan was having just as much fun, but a much easier time. With her larger bust, she was much more equipped to pleasure Ana’s cock with her chest, and she was enjoying it just as much. “Yes! Such a glorious cock Ana~”

Ana was loving the praise; it merely made her ego grow just as much as her body and muscles had…it was exhilarating. “Thanks, but you two could use a bit…more.” As if purely at Ana’s will, the Siva cloud started swarming the guardians, absorbing into them and slowly adjusting their bodies.

They both stopped as they looked down, their chests tingling, making them curious. As they watched, their tits expanded out, growing heavier against their chests as they leaned forward to compensate for the weight. By the time their tits reached ludicrous size, they stopped growing, allowing the guardians to play with their improved assets.

“Thank you, Ana, they’re so amazing~” The Titan lifted and squeezed her tits against her chest, pushing them into her, making them push out around her shoulders.

“Yes, I’m finally big. Thank you~” Big was an understatement for the warlock, her tits were much larger than the titan’s, and looked much larger on her smaller body. If the titan was jealous, she didn’t show it, she had something much larger to focus on.

“Now, back to work.” Ana’s words were gentle, lust-filled, yet at the same time nothing more than sounding like a gentle persuasion than a command. But to the guardians, it was a command, one they listened to with gusto as they went back to work. Their enhanced tits squished and smothered around Ana’s cock, making her coo in pleasure as they started moving in perfect sync.

The two guardians had a mission, and they weren’t stopping until they finished it. Pushing against each other as they moved, the titan getting a bit higher up on Ana’s shaft, but the warlock managed to move a bit faster. All in all, it was a pleasurable experience, making Ana moan in pleasure after several minutes.

And the time kept passing. Minute after minute of their movements, tits constantly squishing, falling through fingers, all over Ana’s cock, all in service of the massive pole. And even then, Ana showed no signs of coming remotely close to cumming. The near-constant leaking of her precum served as the only sign she was actually being pleasured.

Of course, this also served to help the guardians move over her cock. The slick liquid falling over their tits, and then onto them, seeping into their armor, making them shiver with excitement. “Oh, that’s so good. Keep going, I’m getting close.” The two guardians took this as a sign to keep going, upping their speed as they pushed in harder around Ana’s cock, eager to make her erupt.

“Cum for us Ana. Please~”

“Yes, shower us with your cum~”

Their voices sounded almost distant as if their minds were just what Ana wanted, and they weren’t even thinking on their own. Yet that was fine to them, Ana was all they wanted, all they cared about. “Nnnn…cumming!” And there it was, the start of it all.

The first rope of Ana’s cum shot straight into the ceiling, hitting the metal hard, almost punching straight through it before it started to drip down onto the trio. And the second rope quickly followed, shooting straight into the ceiling before immediately splashing down on the two guardians.

This was bout the same for each rope of Ana’s. Each one so strong and potent, rising all the way to the ceiling and raining down, almost making the guardians wished they had removed their helmets for this, but being showered was enough for them, it was Ana’s cum after all.

“So much!”

“Traveler, I can taste it through my helmet!” Ana was moaning in pure pleasure as she let her orgasm run its course, finally, after several long minutes, reaching the end. The last of her cum slowly oozing out of the tip of her cock dripping down her cock onto the guardians. The two slowed their movements, rubbing their bodies against Ana’s cock, cum dripping off and soaking into their armor.

“Fuck, that was so good. But I’m not done yet, mind if you two keep going?” Ana’s question was much less of a question, but not quite an order. Her words had a sense of…superiority to them as if her words were law, and just a whisper was enough to make things happen.

“Yes, Ana~”

“Anything you say, Ana~”

The two of them hummed their words as they began to work at her cock again, but were stopped when they felt a familiar, yet different sensation wash over them. The two leaned away from Ana’s cock, causing her to let out a small ‘hmph’ of disappointment. But as they looked down between their legs, Ana had a good idea at what was distracting them.

As they looked down, a small bulge appeared between their thighs, and little by little the bulges grew. And grew. And grew. Pushing so hard against their fabric and armor prisons that it was a true treat to see when they finally burst out. With a loud tear and some popping, their newly grown cocks burst out into the open.

Each one was long and thick, reaching down each guardians’ thighs, and looking like they were as thick around as their wrists. The titan looked down at hers with more vapid interest, silently staring down in surprise. The warlock, however, squealed like a happy dreg, wrapping her hands around its head and letting out a pleasured moan.

“I…don't know what to say.”

“Thank you, Ana!” Ana couldn’t help but blush at the warlock’s words. Even though she doubts she had anything to do with their cocks growing, the gratitude she showed made her feel proud, in a way. Even if the titan was still trying to wrap her mind around it.

“Why don’t you give it a little stroke~” Ana spoke seductively to the titan, reaching her hand down and giving her shaft a short little rub. The titan immediately arched their back, letting a deep, rolling moan as she came against Ana’s cock. “Oh! Sensitive? Don’t worry mine was too, then it really started to get fun.”

Ana chuckled as she leaned back against the wall, watching the two guardians get slowly used to their new cocks. It was funny how quickly things had taken a turn. The titan was now jerking her cock uncontrollably, cumming over and over again as she moaned louder and louder. Her hands were fast and strong as she let lose time after time, it was both hot and cute.

The warlock, however, had a much different tempo. She was slow, holding her cock up against her chest as she gave herself a titjob, moaning as she rubbed her cock against the underside of her chin. Ana smiled as she nudged the warlock with her foot, bringing her attention off her cock and to…well, Ana’s cock.

“I think you two should put your bodies to better use. My balls are dying for some attention.” The two guardians stopped their self-pleasure to look up at Ana, then down to her balls. They slowly reached their hands forward, touching the massive orbs that Ana was so desperately wanting them to.

“Oh!” Ana jumped slightly at the two guardians touching her, her cock spasming and letting out a river of precum onto them. “K-kiss them. Take your helmets off.” Ana’s voice was quivering with pleasure, missing the same commanding aspect it had earlier, her eyes fluttering slightly. The guardians obeyed, however, reaching up to take off their helmets, letting Ana see their faces for the first time. They were both humans, not outstanding but not boring, she just wasn’t worried to remember any details about them right now.

They tossed their helmets away and dived back into Ana’s sack. Their kisses landing on her balls like gentle love pecks, but soon they grew more and more intense. Their mouths open and wide as they kissed and licked every part of her balls they could, and she didn’t even have to tell them to.

“Oh fuck, that’s good, keep going!” Ana moaned loudly in pure pleasure as they continued their worships. The titan wrapped her arms around one of the orbs, pulling it up into her lap, smothering it with her tits as she licked all over it. She occasionally flipped it or moved it around, trying to get every inch of it she could, and savoring the tastes of it.

The warlock wasn’t as aggressive as the titan, yet that didn’t mean she wasn’t as effective. She leaned down to the other testicle, almost like a dog, running her open mouth over its surface. She was panting loudly as she inhaled the scent of Ana, slurping on the ball with a gusto very few things could be compared to.

Ana, for one, was absolutely loving it. The feeling of her massive balls being worshipped like this, she didn’t even care how it happened now, she was loving it. The feelings, the sensations, the lust, everything was driving her to euphoria in ways she never thought possible. “Oh yes! More!”

The guardians obeyed instantly, their movements picking up faster, their bodies eager to please her in any possible way they could. And it was working. Ana’s cock was leaking precum faster, and in more volume than before, pooling around the trio, making everything even more fun.

“So big~” The titan was rubbing her body against Ana’s ball, absolutely loving the massive orb. Her cock was pushing up against Ana, leaking precum into the puddle beneath them. “I’m so close to cumming, I want to cum with you Ana~”

“I love your balls so much Ana, I want to worship them for all eternity.” The warlock’s voice sounded airy and distant as if she was broken by Siva or the scent of Ana, or maybe she just broke from the pleasure. Whatever the reason, she was enjoying it, Ana was enjoying it, and that was what pushed her over the edge.

Ana let out a loud, low moan as she jerked her hips, pushing her cock into the air as she opened the floodgates. Her cum shot up, punching straight through the ceiling, leaving the guardians in awe. For several seconds after, each rope of cum shot straight up, some of it punching higher, while some managed to splatter and shower down on them. The guardians opened their mouths wide, eager to swallow the cum as it painted their faces.

“So delicious.”

“I think I’m already addicted.” They moaned in pleasure as they both came in unison, just from tasting Ana’s cum. Their cocks spewed cum against Ana’s cock, plastering the pillar with their cum, seeming to make her twitch more from it all. Ana yelled in pleasure as she came harder, her cum coming out harder and more voluminous than ever, almost getting to a point it was starting to flood the room.

Ana gasped as her cock spasmed, spurting her load sporadically before she finally felt the exhaustion coming over her. The last bit of cum oozed from her cock, the massive pole finally showing evidence of going soft. The giant organ slowly drooping down over the guardians, their eyes hazy with lust as they leaned in, covered in cum, kissing it as it fell on top of them.

Ana let out a gasp as she shook her head, breathing hard to catch her breath as she clutched at her forehead. “What…happened?” Ana’s eyes, once shining with Siva, were slowly dulling back to their normal brown, before they snapped wide at the sight in front of her. “What the fuck!?”

The two guardians, she remembered seeing them around the facility, were dazed, bumbling and moaning beneath her cock. Ana reached down and lifted her cock up off them, worried at what had happened. Once they got a taste of open-air, they shook their heads, seeming to come out of a similar trance that Ana was in.

“What…where…what the fuck?” The warlock came to first, looking around at the room, and the absolute white mess it had become. Before her eyes traveled down to her body, making them go wide. “How did…when…what?”

“Ugh, my head.” The titan was a bit slower, but she was far from dumb. She immediately noticed her ‘changes’ but took to them…surprisingly well. “Wow…these are…wow.” The titan giggled as she played with her newly enhanced rack, squishing her breasts beneath her hands.

“Uh…are you two okay?” They looked up to Ana and their jaws hit the floor, making her blush in embarrassment. “You don’t have to stare like that.” The two guardians blinked and looked away blushing. They slowly stood up, the cum sloshing around them, the ankle-deep liquid thick and stick on their bodies.

“S-sorry Ana. So…what happened?” The titan walked around Ana’s large leg to get a closer look at the hunter, her curiosity growing by the second.

“I don’t know for certain. But what’s more important is how I’m gonna handle being this fifteen-foot-tall…” Ana stopped, her words catching in her throat as she felt a heat overwhelm her. Her breath became labored as she gritted her teeth, she felt like her body was tensing up, straining, trying to do something.

“Ana, are you…okay?” The warlock stepped away as she saw what was happening to Ana. Slowly but surely, Ana started to shrink. Her massive body diminishing in size little by little, her limbs and even her extra appendage pulling in as she seemed to compact herself.

“Fuck that hurt.” Ana was panting as she sat against the wall, her own cum slowly lapping against her like tiny waves. She looked up to the two guardians with heavy-lidded eyes, her body feeling like she had gone through a gauntlet worse than Twilight gap.

“Well, at least you’re more normal-sized now.” The titan smiled but quickly let out a small yelp as the warlock swatted her shoulder. “What?”

“None of that.” She walked up to Ana and held her hand out. Ana smiled as she took it, pulling herself up with a grunt. The two blinked at Ana in surprise. “Oh, well…I mean…at least you’re not gigantic.”

Ana looked down at herself. Her chest was still massive, and her dick was still huge, and thankfully, her body was still chiseled and muscular. Wait, did she feel thankful for that? Ana shook her head as she looked to the two guardians. Normally she was pretty eye-level with them, except in cases guardians were either taller or shorter. But now, she was probably a full foot taller than her normal height, she might have even stood above Shaxx, but she wasn’t eager to find out.

“Let’s…just get some clothes on first. Rasputin should be able to…clean this up.” They nodded and slowly waded their ways out of the core. As Ana followed behind them, getting a good look at their ‘enhanced’ asses, she couldn’t help but smirk, as Siva danced in her eyes.


End file.
